<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"tristesse" Pokemon AU by BagelJam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951896">"tristesse" Pokemon AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelJam/pseuds/BagelJam'>BagelJam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, tristesse Myth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternative Universe: Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe: Pokemon, F/F, F/M, Lots of Beta Read, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aged-down characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagelJam/pseuds/BagelJam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tristy Reyes/Rynn Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"tristesse" Pokemon AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">tristy 😴</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">tristy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">hey tristy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">tristy</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">tristy i know you're awake</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">tristy !!!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">oh my god</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">k good ur alive</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">im coming over don't lock the door</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">couldntve you just broken down the door or something im trying to sleep</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i ned my beauty sleep</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ned</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">FUCK</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">it's 2:11 pm u need to wake up</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">ok but like have u considerd no because i have</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>The bright morning sun pours down on the town of Hulburry and Rynn, who was winding his way through the port city. Phone in hand, he vigorously typed out another response to Tristy’s inconvicing retort with sweaty thumbs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="breply">well after today we cant afford to sleep in</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">guess what today is</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">the fifth of november</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">no idiot</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">it's sign up day for trainers wanting to participate in the gym circuit</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">cool i really don't wnt to do that</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">bruh it will be fun</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">what do u say?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="readreceipt"><b>Read</b> 2:14 PM</span>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Rynn huffed at Tristy's lack of a response. He couldn’t understand how the younger boy wasn’t as excited as he was. They’ve both watched tons of league battles and already have their own pokemon</p>
<p>Rynn takes a swift turn onto another street and spots the building where Tristy lives. He carefully hops onto one of the hanging ladders and ascends the side of the building.</p>
<p>Not realizing it was open, he attempts to inconspicuously open the window which leads into Tristy's bedroom, but accidentally grabs nothing and falls right through it.</p>
<p>"FUCK-" Rynn yelps before landing face-first on the floor. His various backpack accessories and hiking supplies spilling all over the carpeted floor.</p>
<p>“Idiot.” replies a familiar voice. Rynn looks up to see Tristy in front of cross legged. He’s wearing a Shuppet onesie, his appearance denoting that he clearly just woke up six minutes ago.</p>
<p>Rynn immediately sits up from where he was lying on the floor. “Is that a-”</p>
<p>“Don’t-” Tristy puts a hand up to stop him from uttering another word, but quickly uses it instead to cover a sudden yawn. “It’s really comfy, okay, shut the fuck up.” He mumbles the last bit.</p>
<p>Rynn hears it anyway, and he laughs loudly as he begins to grab his scattered items across the floor. He first reaches for the Pokeball at his feet, but suddenly it opens with a flash of red light. Both boys blink at the flash. Rynn feels a slight weight upon his head.</p>
<p>Tristy glances up to see Pyukumuku, snuggling itself into the bird’s nest that is Rynn's hair. He nearly lets out a snort at the sight.</p>
<p>Rynn, on the other hand, casually pats Pyukumuku as he picks up another item off the ground. It’s a repel this time, thankfully. “Are you ready to go?”</p>
<p>Tristy gestures down at his onesie. “Do I look fucking ready?” He bends down a bit, picking up a Pokeball, accidentally letting out the pokemon inside: a Solosis. The cell pokemon immediately floats over to Rynn, bumping him gently and causing his Pyukumuku to cry out.</p>
<p>“If I recall correctly the league will provide you with your uniform if you don’t feel like battling in PJs,” Rynn states, as Solosis affectionately snuggles his cheek.</p>
<p>“Now cool your roll there Mister Adventure Trainer Man,” Tristy interjects. “I didn’t agree to your whole ‘Let’s go do the gym challenge’ thing yet.”</p>
<p>Rynn gazed at Tristy with sparkles in his eyes. “Yet~?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Whyyy…” Rynn whines, absentmindedly caressing Tristy’s Solosis, which has nestled into his lap while his Pyukumuku remains motionless on his head.</p>
<p>Tristy stares up at Pyukumuku and down to Solosis. “I don’t feel like it.”</p>
<p>“You never feel like doing anything though.”</p>
<p>“I’m not even a good fighter.”</p>
<p>“I have scars and bruises that beg to differ.”</p>
<p>“At Pokemon battles.”</p>
<p>“Again, I have scars and b-” Rynn’s reply is interrupted by Tristy groaning loudly as he goes to sit on the bed.</p>
<p>Rynn plops down onto the bed beside Tristy, forcing him to scoot over. Both Solosis and Pyukumuku roll onto the bed, nestling in the blankets. His backpack lay forgotten near the open window.</p>
<p>“I don’t… I don’t want to go without you, Tristy.” He looks down at the ground after that, quiet for once.</p>
<p>Tristy tilts his head to glare at the other boy. “Don’t play cute with me, Rynn.”</p>
<p>Rynn’s face immediately went red. In a quick, awkward movement he pushes himself away from Tristy, covering his heated face.</p>
<p>“Wait-, I-... I didn’t mean it like that! S-shut up!”</p>
<p>Tristy’s face shifted into a small grin before snickering at Rynn’s flustered state. “We’re probably going to starve out there, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, probably,” Rynn retorts, slowly moving his hands away from his face. He gave Tristy an inquisitive look. “We can just get supplies every time we pass through a town.”</p>
<p>They sit in silence for a little while, a silence that was occasionally broken by the tussles of their pokemon behind them.</p>
<p>“Looks like Solosis wants to go on an adventure,” Rynn commented, watching his and Tristy’s pokemon bounce and roll, rustling the bedsheets.</p>
<p>Tristy beckoned Solosis into his arms. “Please don’t use my son as a guilt-tripping mechanism.”</p>
<p>As Solosis floated over into Tristy’s arms, Rynn hopped off the bed and went over to his bags, rummaging through its contents.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Tristy asked.</p>
<p>“Have you eaten today?” Rynn counters as he unearths a few cubes of bouillon and a box of uncooked rice.</p>
<p>Tristy doesn’t answer, so Rynn grabs a packet of instant curry spice. He turned to Tristy.</p>
<p>“I’ll make you something then.” The boy announced.</p>
<p>Tristy stared at Rynn, slightly befuddled. “You’ll burn down my apartment.”</p>
<p>Rynn smirks, cracking his knuckles. “Maybe… But if I had some help…”</p>
<p>“I hate you.” Tristy sighs. Standing up to follow Rynn into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Rynn grinned even wider, he and Tristy both knew that wasn’t the case.</p><hr class="hr"/>
<p>“Okay, so-”</p>
<p>“Don’t start.”</p>
<p>Somehow, the two have managed to burn all the ingredients. </p>
<p>“I mean,” Rynn starts, prodding a charcoal-colored pile of burnt rice with a spoon. “technically speaking, it’s still edible.”</p>
<p>Tristy sighs, taking out his phone. “I’ll go order delivery.”</p>
<p>“That’s a good idea,” Rynn replies, pulling his Pyukumuku away from a puddle of spilled curry sauce. “I’ll clean this up.”</p>
<p>Rynn cleans up the mess he and Tristy made while the younger boy spoke on the phone with a restaurant. </p>
<p>After a series of nods, orders, and asking Rynn what he wants, Tristy hangs up and sighs heavily. He slumps onto a sofa, rubbing his eyes and throwing his phone onto the coffee table.</p>
<p>“Ughmn… nm… hmg… m…” Tristy groans, laying down and pressing his face into the sofa pillow.</p>
<p>Rynn pushes the rest of the dirty dishes into the sink. He walks over to the sofa Tristy’s on and plops down beside him.</p>
<p>“Come with me,” Rynn says, poking the side of Tristy’s head with his finger. “It’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaase?!”</p>
<p>“Nooooo…”</p>
<p>“Pretty please?”</p>
<p>“Mmmmph.” Tristy groans, lightly headbutting Rynn in the side.</p>
<p>“That’s not a no.”</p>
<p>Tristy turns to look up at Rynn and the two lock eyes. “Maybe it isn’t.” </p>
<p>Rynn pauses at the statement, deliberating on how he should respond.</p>
<p>“Well,” Rynn starts, lightly caressing the younger boy’s hair who in turn closes his eyes and scratches his face. “You know I won’t leave until you say yes.”</p>
<p>To most people, Tristy is like a pebble. He’s not much of an intense or expressive individual on his own. He isn’t very good at taking care of himself, and living alone doesn’t help his lack of care or attention to himself.</p>
<p>Ever since Tristy has been living on his own, Rynn has always been there for him. Caring for Tristy when he’s having his off days or when he hasn’t eaten in days. Rynn is exciting, energetic, and expressive against Tristy’s nonchalance and indifference.</p>
<p>Though neither boy would admit it, they’ve become dependent on each other. But for Tristy, it’s much more apparent.</p>
<p>Tristy eases a bit more into the couch. “You are employing guilt-tripping tactics against me. This is unfair.”</p>
<p>“Are they working?”</p>
<p>“Maybe, figure it out yourself!” Tristy exclaims, throwing his arms in the air for effect. Rynn snickers at the other’s frustration.</p>
<p>“Do I need to continue employing my dirty tactics against you or have you made up your mind?"</p>
<p>“Maybe you should shut the fuck up.” Tristy mumbles, no real venom in his words. </p>
<p>Just as Rynn was about to comment on that, Tristy’s phone rings.</p>
<p>“Fuck, I think that’s the delivery dude.” Tristy quickly pushes himself off the couch and grabs his phone, answering the call. He quickly fusses with his hair and grabs a coat. He rushes out the door.</p>
<p><em> Damn it. </em> Rynn thinks. <em> I was so close to getting a yes. </em></p>
<hr class="hr"/>
<p>“How can you fucking eat that?”</p>
<p>“Empht mmph?” Rynn replies, his mouth full of lettuce leaves.</p>
<p>“Eugh.” Tristy makes a face, shifting away from Rynn.</p>
<p>“You should eat healthier!” Rynn pouts, grabbing a fistful of salad. And holding it close to Tristy’s face.</p>
<p>“Rynn- oh my god, stop. You’re like a Pancham-” Tristy yelps, pushing the older boy’s salad-clenched fist away from him. Rynn shrugs and shoves the salad in his face, dressing dripping onto the floor.</p>
<p>“You are so fucking gross.”</p>
<p>“What? Nah. I’m just very eccentric.”</p>
<p>“You eat like a toddler.” Tristy comments, tugging a sandwich wrapper away from Rynn’s Pyukumuku. “You can’t be like that when you’re going around adventuring or doing whatever a gym challenger does.”</p>
<p>“Then come with me!”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Why.”</p>
<p>“Because of no.”</p>
<p>“For the umpteenth time, it’ll be fun! And you’ll be doing it with me!” Rynn boasts. </p>
<p>“Holy shit, fine!” Tristy throws his hands in the air in frustration. “I’ll go with you.”</p>
<p>Rynn laughs at Tristy’s frustration, then pauses.</p>
<p>“Wait, for real?”</p>
<p>“No, I was being sarcastic.” Tristy growls, actual sarcasm dripping from his voice.. “I’ll go with you if that makes you happy.”</p>
<p>“HECK YEAH!” Rynn grabs Pyukumuku, who had been covered in tissues and wrappers during the entire conversation and hugs it tightly.</p>
<p>“...Also registration ends in 6 hours.” Tristy says. Rynn’s excitement and jubilation quickly switched to horror.</p>
<p>Before Rynn can verbally react, Tristy quickly stands up and dusts himself off. “I’ll go pack my stuff.” he quickly says, running to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>